Redheads Have All The Fun
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: "She was a woman with red hair and blue eyes— the traits which Satan supposedly relished most in mortal females." They always said that red was a warning sign for danger and hazardous events. And Monroe should have taken heed when he decided to save a red-headed woman from a group of Wesen that night. Takes place during season 3. MonroexOC, Language, and Sexual Situations


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or the characters, I only own my OC at the moment. I also like Monroe and Rosalee together but I do find her a bit boring and plain, and I feel like Monroe needs a wild girl to balance out his...calmness. So sorry to Monlee lovers. Anywhos on with the story~**

* * *

Portland, Oregon had a few places Monroe enjoyed venturing to as far as getting drinks went. But the Blue Moon Bar was by far the best for him. The place was vibrant and always filled with life, and filled with new and interesting people. All types of people came there from all walks of life, from businessmen, to truckers, to "models", artists, and a bunch more. Overall it was a nice and decent place to be, save for the sometimes occasionally thugs that would hang out in the Blue Moon at night.

Monroe would have came with Rosalee but she was feeling a bit sick so she decided to stay at her house and Nick was at his own home with Juliette, talking things over. Nick still lived with him but told him that he was planning on moving back in with Juliette soon, which made Monroe a very happy Blutbad because that would give him his chance to ask Rosalee to move in with him. His relationship with the Fuschbau has gotten on a more intimate level and they were now an official couple. Though the problem with asking Rosalee was getting the courage to actually ask her. Monroe didn't lack any confidence, but he had a fear that she would say no and things would be just awkward between the two of them. And Monroe hated awkwardness. And Monroe would have asked Nick, but Grimm was preparing his moving out with Juliette so he had no choice but to fly solo that night.

Monroe had parked his car around the corner from the bar, and once he stepped out, he rubbed his hands together a little as the chill of Portland hit him. He was glad he always wore sweaters, because it was a perfect fit for the cool weather in Portland. He then walked around the corner and headed towards the entrance of the bar, stopping when he spotted a rather suspicious lanky man lurking near the entrance, his eyes shifting from side to side. His facial appearance suddenly changed as his it became slimmer, fur appeared all over his face, his nose elongated into a snout, his ears became more canid, his eyes turned a bright yellow and his teeth became razor-sharp. He turned his attention to Monroe who in turned woged also, both of them acknowledged one another, but with suspicion. Monroe then turned back to his human form before walking into the bar; getting a rather odd vibe from the _Coyotl _he had just seen.

Coyotl's were known for being mean and nasty and pretty much bullies. And Monroe knew one thing for sure, if there was one Coyotlaround then there was bound to be more. So he knew he had better be on the look out for any signs of trouble or just quickly have a drink or two before leaving. Nothing good ever came about when there were Coyotl's around.

And not all Wesen were bad, some were pretty good and reformed also, meaning they didn't kill humans just to kill them. Monroe used to be that way but he gave all of that up a long time ago after killing that man. Though being a reformed Wesen isn't easy as many are ridiculed by the Wesen community and even being reformed was challenging as eating meat was a temptation, especially for him which is why Monroe kept up wit his Pilates, practiced his cello, and ate anything that wasn't meat. It was a strict regimen, but it was worth it.

Monroe looked around the bar, taking note of some familiar faces and some new ones. He then took an empty seat to the right of the bar, which was a bit far away from the other bar patrons. "Is there anything I can get you, darling?" He then looked up when he heard the sound of a feminine voice. The beholder of the voice was…beautiful. She had inky black hair that was in soft waves and stopped at her shoulders, her skin was a porcelain color and seemed to be made of snow and her eyes were a perplexing bright green.

Monroe was stunned by her beauty and gave her a dumb smile in response. She flashed him a seducing smile, showing off her perfectly straightened pearly whites. "Sir, would you like something?" she asked again, leaning a bit forward this time, placing her hand on top of his.

Monroe was then suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of lust as he stared into her bewitching green eyes. Suddenly her face had chanced, she grew white hair all over her face, her face became a little flatter and her ears became pointed almost like a goats. She grew curved yet small black horns on top of her head and on her chin the hair grew longer into an almost goatee appearance.

Monroe was taken back by her sudden change and soon became angered once he realized what she was, a _Ziegevolk_. And what she was probably trying to do was either get into his pants, take his money, or both. Either way, he wasn't going to let that happen. Monroe woged and then snarled at her, looking at the Ziegevolk with his blazing red eyes before growling out, "Sorry lady I'm spoken for."

Her eyes widened and she let out a slight keen of fear before shifting back into her human form, a frightened look on her face as she removed her hand from Monroe's. "M-My apologies sir…I didn't know you were a Blutbad," she stammered out fearfully. Monroe went back to his human form and then glared at her. "Yeah…I'd liked to have a Double Dead Guy…hold the pheromones."

The woman flashed him a nervous smile before scurrying off. Ziegevolk were particularly frightened of Blutbad's and whenever they encountered one they preferred to stay out of it's way. Once she was away from him, Monroe let out a heavy stressed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Maybe coming to the Blue Moon wasn't such a good idea tonight, especially since there seemed to be more Wesen there than usual.

He suddenly heard the sound of something sliding over to him and looked down to see his DDG in front of him. He looked over to see the Ziegevolk woman give him a nervous smile before going over to flirt with some human male. He then shook his head and grasped his drink, taking a sip of it before letting out a sigh as he felt the burning sensation of the ale sting his throat. Monroe then sat his drink down before letting out another heavy sigh as his mind began to drift towards thoughts of Rosalee.

Who would have thought he'd be dating a Fuschbau of all things? Especially being in love with one at that. If his mom or dad or even both ever found out, they'd have a field day. But his dad would take it worse, sense he's traditional down to the bone. But if his parents ever found out that he was friends with a Grimm, they'd disown him for sure. As he raised the ale to his lips, contemplating on how he was _ever_ going to break the news to his parents, the sound of door to the bar opened although Monroe paid no heed to the sound as many people came and went out of the bar.

But he paused in mid-sip when he saw a glimpse of red come sit at least a seat away from him. Monroe swallowed his drink and placed it down, letting his eyes run over the newcomer that had took a seat. He let his gaze run over her appearance, taking everything in. Her hair was a rich copper color that reached down to her upper back and was pushed to one side of her face, her skin was pale but not grossly so, her cheeks had a natural pink hue to them and her eyes were round and the color of clear sea water. Monroe couldn't really check out her body from the sit-down position she was in but she seemed to be a black muscle top that hugged her body and seemed to ride up on her as she sat exposing her milky skin, tight dark jeans and black boots. She seemed a bit…young to actually be in a place such as this and that worried Monroe, considering she seemed to have the attention of some of the males in the bar, including the Coyotl that was outside earlier.

She then ran her fingers through her hair, and Monroe was suddenly bombarded with a smell of sandalwood mixed with a dash of cinnamon. He shuddered, his eyes woging to red before shaking his head, his eyes returning back to their normal color as resisted the primal urge to go over to her and sniff the woman all over. No woman has ever smelled so…earthy and sweet all at the same time. She smelled of a cabin, the woods to be more precise, something a bit masculine but the hint of cinnamon added the feminine touch to it that made the smell overall more appealing.

The woman must have felt him staring because she soon raised her gaze at him, causing Monroe to freeze, his cheeks feeling suddenly hot, it was like a deer being caught in headlights. Her blue eyes seemed to roam his body in a more animalistic way before her gaze met his. She then flashed him sinful smile, showing off her straightened white teeth. Suddenly an old quote he heard from his grandfather had entered his head:

_Redheaded gals are the type of poison you want._

But he also said that: _Redheaded women buck like goats._ A strange saying that Monroe never got, but the first saying was something that Monroe could agree with. He never was interested in redheads, he was more into brunettes but there was always an allure about redheads. There are many variations in their hair, and their hair color basically stirred the wolf beneath him. So he strayed away from them.

The woman then raised a brow as Monroe was still gawking at her in his frozen state, before letting out a light chuckle before removing her gaze away from him before calling the Ziegevolk bartender over. When her gaze was gone from his, Monroe seemed to snap out of his daze, his cheeks growing hotter as he let out an awkward cough, quickly reverting his gaze to his DDG. What the hell was that? Why did he freeze up like that? He probably looked like an idiot, he thought discouragingly.

He soon meekly peeked up from DDG to listen to the conversation between the woman and the Ziegevolk.

"Hi, uhm I'm kinda new to Portland. Like I literally came here about an hour ago." The woman seemed to say, a sheepish tone coming over her voice. Monroe even noticed a slight country-like accent to her voice, it wasn't thick but it was there.

"Oh really?" The Ziegevolk asked in delight, flashing the redheaded woman a flirtatious smile. _"Are you here for business or pleasure?"_

Monroe watched as the redheaded woman's face twisted up in annoyance and seemed unaffected by the woman's charms or pheromones, which shocked him.

"It's none of your business, I just need the directions to this place okay?"The redhead stated in annoyance, her blue eyes lighting up as she glared at the Ziegevolk. The dark-haired woman seemed a bit shocked that the redhead wasn't affected by pheromones. She frowned a little but took the piece of parchment the redhead gave her before nodding her head, explaining the details of getting to wherever the redhead needed directions to, and this part Monroe kind of zoned out of, not really finding the details of wherever she was going important.

The redhead woman then gave the bartender a forced smile. "Thanks…" She then stood up from her seat at the bar, taking the paper away from bartender and sticking it in her back pocket. She then turned to him, giving Monroe another smile when she caught him looking at her once again. Monroe then gave her an awkward wave, which she returned with another alluring smile before walking away. Monroe then lowered his hand and ran his fingers through his curly dark locks. _Real smooth_ his conscience stated in amusement. Monroe then shook his head, wondering why he was even acting this way. He had Rosalee and she was all the woman he needed, although…he couldn't help his wandering eye at times.

Monroe soon noticed the Coyotl from earlier, stand suddenly up from a booth he was at with two other men. He then made his way towards the door where the redheaded woman had just left not moments ago with the other two men in tow. His eyes widened as he suddenly got a bad feeling as they left out of the bar. Monroe then debated on going outside to make sure the woman was okay or not, his conscience got the better of him and he soon jumped up, pulling out money and placing it on the bar before quickly making his way outside.

Once outside, he looked around to see if the guys or the woman were around but he didn't see them. "Darn…" he muttered, a worried look crossing his face. He then woged and sniffed the air, his head shifting from left to right before it stopped in the direction towards the woods as the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon hit his nose. "Gotcha!" He then went back to his human form before running into the direction of the nearby woods.

As he entered the woods, the smell of the woman had gotten stronger and his ears could pick up the faint sounds of yelling and shouts. His legs then picked up the past, causing him to run faster. He then stopped as he came upon a clearing, hiding behind a tree as he looked at the scene before him. Two of the men held the redheaded woman by her arms, holding her tight as she struggled and shouted obscenities at them while the Coyotl from earlier stood in front of her, holding what looked like a switchblade, a grin on his lips.

"Well well well looks like red riding hood got lost on the way to grandma's," he teased, licking his lips before laughing, the men holding her smiling smugly. "Fuck you, you fucking bastard! Let me go!" the redheaded woman snarled out in response, wiggling and struggling more against the other two men.

He then tsked at her, leaning down close to her, his face near hers. He then grasped her face, looking into her burning blue eyes. "Seems as if little red got a mouth on her, I'm sure grandma wouldn't like that now would she?" he asked teasingly.

The redheaded woman seethed at the man before spitting at his feet. The man scowled at her, squeezing her face harder. "That wasn't ni—" The Coyotl didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as the redheaded woman snatched her face out of his hands, moving her head backwards before roughly thrusting it forward, smashing her skull against his, causing Monroe's eyes to widen in shock. This redhead had some balls.

The Coyotl howled in pain and recoiled back, holding his forehead as he touched it. Monroe watched as blood dripped from his head and also blood drip from the redheads, but there was a wild crazed look that had suddenly came upon her face as she stared at the blood dripping down the Coyotl's head, appearing to be captivated by the sight of it. She then grinned, amused by his pain. "That's what you get you fucking bastard!"

But the smile on her face didn't last for too long because soon the Coyotl had pulled back his fist and punched the redheaded woman across the face, causing Monroe to flinch a little but feel angry, causing his nails to dig into the bark as he let out a low growl. The Coyotl then shook his hand a little in pain, glaring at the woman as she spit blood from her mouth. He then licked his lips, holding his knife out towards her. "I was going to have a go at you with my boys here and let you live, but now we're going to fuck you and then kill you." He stated with an evil grin.

The redheaded woman didn't seem to be afraid of the Coyotl's threat merely annoyed. She licked the blood from her lips before looking at him with a dark look. "You touch me and I'll kill you all…" she said darkly. The men soon burst into laughter before one of the men grasped her hair pulling her hand back and letting his hand roam over her body eagerly before roughly grasping her breast, causing a slight whimper to escape her.

"I want to have a go at her first, I've always had a thing for redheads…"

That's when Monroe knew he had enough, he woged into his Blutbad form and ran into the clearing, snarling at the men. "Let her go or I'll rip out your throats!" he snarled out. The men soon woged into Coyotl's about to snarl at Monroe but a fearful look soon came upon their faces. "It's a Blutbad, let's get the hell out of here!" One of the Coyotl's said, before letting go of the redheaded woman and running off.

When they were out of sight, Monroe went back into his human form, turning around to look at her, hoping she didn't notice him woge. But there was no scared look on her face only relieved. She then looked up at him, flashing him a smile despite red staining her teeth.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there Sweater Guy."

Monroe looked at her in confusion soon ignoring the name and then grasping her hand and helping her up, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling out a napkin he had from the bar, placing it on her lip on instinct, wanting to clean up the blood. He then stopped once he realized what he was doing, blushing in embarrassment and handing the napkin to her. "S-Sorry about that…here you go…"

The woman flashed him a smile and placed the napkin near her lips, spitting blood into it before dabbing the napkin on the wound on her forehead before tossing the napkin to the side. "Thanks…"

"Yeah no problem," Monroe said awkwardly as he began a light walk, keeping a slow pace for her sake. "Uhm I'm going to walk you back to you car if that's okay with you."

The woman laughed lightly before looking at him. "I didn't come to Portland in a car, I took a bus," she stated, moving a hand up to rub her reddening cheek. "I literally just got here in Portland about an hour ago, but I'm sure you heard that when you were eavesdropping on our conversation."

Monroe's cheeks lit up in embarrassment and he coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Hah….so you noticed huh?" "Yeah I did," the she replied back I amusement.

They both had eventually made it out of the moods, making little small talk along the way before ending back up in front of the bar. The woman turned towards him, crossing her arms a little as she gave him a sweet smile, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Thanks again for…saving me back there, you're my knight in shining sweater," she said with a smile. "Those guys…could have killed me back there."

"It seemed like you can had it covered," Monroe said excitedly, pointing to his forehead. "I mean that head-butt! Wow…"

The woman laughed a little and rubbed her hands together. "Hah, right right well maybe they'll think twice about pissing a redhead off…!" She then walked near the sidewalk, waving her hand and flagging down a cab. She looked back at him and stated, "Thanks for saving me again Sweater Guy, but I'm going to head off now…"

"I-I can drive you!" Monroe said rather quickly.

The woman smiled once more. "How chivalrous of you but you've already saved me once tonight, I'm a big girl and I can take a cab home, thanks anyways." She stated. "I'll be fine…"

"Oh…" Monroe looked a little disappointed but understood and wasn't going to press her more about it, he didn't want to seem like a creep but she seemed overall calm for someone who was about to be raped and was punched by a Wesen. Despite the bruising that was forming on her cheek, she looked rather okay and seemed unfazed. It was strange but Monroe decided to push the thought to the side.

"Alright…but I never got your name."

The redheaded woman smirked and opened the door to the cab before looking back at Monroe and giving him an alluring smile. "Just call me Red…" she then got into the cab before it pulled off down the street, leaving Monroe by himself in silence. He then shook his head letting out a sigh. "What an interesting night this turned out to be…" he said to himself before heading back to his car, thinking about the strange woman he had encountered and wondered if he'd ever see her again. But maybe it was best if he didn't.

Red hair always drove him wild.


End file.
